In your arms
by phirephox666
Summary: When Draco finds Harry in an abandoned room he's more concerned than he first appears. What happens when he has to help to keep Harry from destroying something. Non-graphic lemon. SLASH. Review please.


**A/N: This just came to me as I was falling asleep. It didn't quite come out like I thought it would. Hope you all enjoy. Loves -phire**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Enough said. -cries-**

**When Draco came into a classroom to see someone curled in a corner he was mildly concerned. When the boy saw it was Potter he was very concerned. He covered this well by sneering and saying in a derisive voice,**

"**What's wrong Potty, your doting fans giving you too much attention." **

**When Harry Potter looked up and met Draco's eyes Draco was startled because instead of green, Harry's eyes were a muddy sort of brown that was flashing between it's normal striking green to a very familiar and worrying red. He was further surprised when Harry held out a hand and beckoned him forward saying in a raspy voice that did not seem to wholly belong to him, **

"**Draco, come here and help me." He found his body obeying even as he sneered asking, **

"**Why should I Potty?" A dark chuckle escaped chapped lips and Harry responded**

"**Because then I'll owe you a favor. Come before I run out of time and he takes over." Draco came forward and took Harry's offered hand.**

"**What do I do?" he asked.**

"**I'm fighting off the dark lord and I need you or else we'll all die when I explode the castle." Draco didn't, couldn't, doubt when he saw how serious Harry was. Then he was scarred because if the dark lord ever found out Harry Potter keep the dark lord out he was deader than dead.**

" **What do I do if the dark lord finds out I helped you?!" He asked vaguely panicked.**

"**He won't. Someone would have to know me better than I know myself to expect me to choose you. The magyk I am using is very, very complicated and temperamental. I would have never expected it to except you." He pulled Draco down and closer to him. **

"**Sorry," He explained when Draco made a very un-dignified squawk," I need skin to skin contact if this is going to work, and I need sleep. Keep us safe." He closed his eyes and drifted. Draco looked at the boy and allowed his emotions to show on his face. He cared deeply about the Gryffindor and found himself carefully adjusting the boy so he was more comfortable. He still twitched spasmodically, occasionally but he seemed to be calming. **

**Several hours later found Draco and Harry in the same classroom both asleep. Draco woke first and looked to make sure the wards had held through their sleep. He then cast a tempus charm and seeing it was nearly dinner decided it was time to wake Harry. When Harry woke his eyes were back to their normal vibrant green, which greatly relieved Draco.**

"**Why did I help you suppress the dark lord and why would you never have thought that I would be able to help?" he asked deciding not to beat around the bush. Harry hesitated before speaking in his own quiet baritone. **

"**The magyk I am using is very old, very specialized magyk. It follows a complex set of rules and requires but one thing for me to employ it. I have to be in physical contact with someone who shares pure feelings with me." He looked away uncomfortably aware he was still laying on the Malfoy heir's lap. Draco frowned contemplatively. **

" **Pure? Like….." He looked at Harry nervously and Harry nodded,**

" **Love mostly. Friendship love, platonic love, lust filled love, true love." Draco blushed realizing he' had just blown his cover to hell and back, while Harry continued on with his explanation. **

"**You want to fuck me so-" He gasped when Draco's mouth suddenly covered his. When they broke away both were panting heavily and Draco growled in to Harry's ear,**

"**I don't just want to fuck you, you prat. I love you." And he kissed Harry breathless again. By the time he was done the savior of the wizarding world had melted totally against him and was gasping and moaning wantonly.**

"**S-Stop…. " He moaned "Ah! Draco do you want your explanation or-Ah!- not?!" Draco stopped his ministrations of Harry's neck and whispered in his ear, **

"**Of course I want to here the explanation," He licked the shell of Harry's ear eliciting an excited moan from The raven haired boy. "And why am I affecting you so much?" He asked letting his breath brush against heated skin and hearing Harry whimper again.**

"**D-Draco! S-stop! You're gonna make me lose control." He whimpered softly when Draco blew on his neck again. "I'm responding so strongly because of the magyk that keeps Voldemort out. Basically it uses feelings of love to block Voldemort because Voldemort can not stand something so devoutly opposite of him. What I feel for you is purer than any of the other people I've used for this and most of the time I have to use the ritual to be able to use the magyk. Most of the time I have a little warning but today he did it totally unexpectedly because he lost control and let me into his mind before he shoved me out and in a total rage tried to take me over. The result would most likely have been a clash in two personalities and magyk's so opposite it would have caused a massive explosion. I invoked the magyk I use and tried to call one of the ones I use normally it didn't work because the feelings of love weren't strong enough so basically I did the last thing I could think of and just called out magykally for help, and then you came. Now because my feelings are so much stronger than the ones I normally use the spell drew them out of the back of my mind activating every facet of them and stripping me of every ounce of self-control I have. The only reason I am still talking instead of letting you fuck me right on this floor is pure will-power. That's pretty much what was holding back the dark lord before you came to. " Harry finished letting out another hissing breath and moaning when Draco bit and licked his neck a couple times. **

"**Do you want me?" Draco asked,**

"**Oh Merlin yes!" Came Harry's desperate moan. **

"**For how long? How long have you wanted me?" Draco whispered sending little shivers of pleasure through Harry as he slipped his had under Harry's shirt to lightly pinch a nipple,**

"**So long! Too long!" Harry gasped desperately arching into Draco's touch. Draco moaned slightly watching Harry's face take on an expression of pure bliss He kissed the raven haired boy again slow and deep and passionate, while moving his free hand down to the top of Harry's pants and fumbling with the button for a moment before Harry's hands came up to help his hand slid under the cloth of Harry's boxers grasping the hot and throbbing cock. His other hand stopped its ministrations of Harry's nipples and came to Harry's mouth. Harry was writhing under Draco's touch, desperately calling out for more. Draco smirked and growled low into Harry's ear,**

"**Do you want me in you, little one. " Harry moaned and gasped out his desperate pleas.**

" **Yes…. More….now….please DracoDracoDracoDraco…." Harry's muttering turned into a long string of his name repeated over and over again as he inserted a finger up Harry's ass. He stretched the boy carefully but quickly, using many wandless lubing and stretching charms. Harry's words now mostly consisted of nonsense and variations on "Draco" and "more." Finally after what seemed like an eternity to both boys Draco slowly filled Harry. It hurt but harry had suffered worse pain and almost immediately demanded that Draco move. Draco complied and thrust in strongly hitting dead on Harry's prostrate making the green-eyed boy see white. With every thrust of mixed pain and pleasure Harry came closer to his climax. Then with one last hard thrust both boys saw stars and went over the edge. When both had come down from their pleasure induced high harry whispered a wandless cleaning charm and curled up in the silver-eyed boys arms. **

"**I love you.: He whispered feeling very content.**

"**I love you too" Draco whispered back. **

"**You do realize that now the magyk won't let anyone but you protect me from Voldemort?" Harry asked. Draco smiled softly and kissed him**

" **I won't let anything happen to you ever." And Harry believed him. They fell asleep in each others arms finally feeling complete for the first time in a long time.**

**Review please. Or flames even since I've never had one.**


End file.
